


Pancakes and Papers

by MadamKREMsin



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Luciel Choi's Real Name, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Bipolar Disorder, Depression, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader-Insert, Spoilers, The RFA is a dorm, This is going to be kind of silly but like also somewhat cohesive of a plot, Zen shamelessly calling the reader a princess, maybe angst in the future, reader likes musicals and writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamKREMsin/pseuds/MadamKREMsin
Summary: College AU of mystic messenger with a lot less angst that the original game. Featuring various scenarios including mental breakdowns in libraries, fun movie nights, eating breakfast together, and wearing pajamas to class. This is also a reader insert of the readerx707 because I'm trash?





	Pancakes and Papers

“Okay, first day of college, here we go!” You stand in front of your mirror, fixing the last piece of your hair into a rather cute style. With how shy you can sometimes be, it helps to at least look like you’re someone cool. Perhaps if you’re cute enough, people will come up to you on their own and you won’t have to put yourself in that awkward situation where you try to talk to someone but your mind goes blank and you end up feeling like you’re just bothering them.  
This will be fine.  
Crossing the room to the door, you take a quick glance back at your dorm, you smile at how well you decorated it. All the hard work was totally worth it. The best part was definitely the bookshelf that totally wasn’t a shrine to your favorite author. Your roommate was scheduled to show up sometime later this week, so you left around half the room undecorated. You were hoping that your plan for it to be your best friend from high school would turn out to be true. Fingers crossed!  
Just then, you found your stomach rumbling rather loudly. “Right, food.” You say, hoping that other people won’t find your habit of talking to yourself weird. For the last year of high school you only really had one friend, so you found other ways of making yourself feel less alone. You would constantly remind yourself that you didn’t need anyone else to make you happy, but you couldn’t help but hope that for the first time in years you would actually have a friend group. It would be rather nice to talk to more than one person outside of situations where you were forced to be in the same area together. Perhaps you’d finally get more notifications on your phone this year!  
You gently shut the door behind you and start out into the hallway. A bunch of posters were lining the walls, everything from club fliers, to memes, to posters warning you against underage drinking and drug use. At least that was one thing you wouldn’t have to worry about, the idea of drinking alcohol absolutely disgusted you, and the idea of doing drugs when your mind was already kind of messed up didn’t really sound like a good idea.  
As you arrived in the food hall for your rather small dorm, you found a rather interesting array of people. They all seemed to know each other quite well from how they were all joking around. Oh no. How were you going to possibly befriend them when they already seemed so close knit? Was this going to be another year of sitting by yourself and trying not to cry as you desperately wish somebody would talk to you? No. No it would not. You wouldn’t let that happen again, no matter what. You would at least try talking to these people, awkward conversation was better than no conversation, right? You shut the door quietly behind you, and in the raucous noise of their conversation, they didn’t seem to notice you.  
“Aww come on! You should have brought her with you!” A boy with red hair exclaimed. Damn, he had a lot of energy for how early it was.  
“I would never subject my dear Elizabeth the Third to a situation where you could possibly interact with her.” Another boy with black hair responded, his face rather grumpy. Perhaps he wasn’t a morning person?  
“Good riddance. I wouldn’t want that fleabag anywhere near me.” This time the one speaking was a guy with white hair, and oh my god he was beautiful.  
Oh right, you probably shouldn’t just stand here and eavesdrop on people. That would make a terrible first impression. The group of people were all seated at a really big table, and all the breakfast food was laid out in various plates and bowls. There were a few empty chairs, each with a plate and utensils placed in front of them. You would just have to go and sit down next to them, wait, would they be okay with that? Sucking in a deep breath, you resigned yourself to the fact that you would have to ask.  
“U-um, is it okay if I join you?” You squeak out, and all the heads turn to face you.  
“Oh! It seems we have a princess joining us today!” The boy with white hair said. Princess? The boy with black hair buried his face in his hands, very clearly done with him.  
“Come on over!” The boy with the red hair was grinning from ear to ear. “Who did you think we set out extra plates for?” You shuffled over to the nearest seat, which happened to be near the guy with white hair.  
“It’s nice to meet you!” You said. You had two modes when you were nervous. Either you talked too loud and said too much, or you completely blanked out and just kind of mumbled everything. It looked like today might be a mixture of both. “I’m (y/n)!”  
“What a beautiful name for a beautiful lady. I’m Zen, your resident prince charming.” Oh boy, was this guy really flirting with you? What do you do? Your cheeks flushed red at the attention and you awkward fidgeted with your skirt.  
“Do you really have to flirt with every girl you encounter?” The boy with black hair chastised Zen.  
“Every girl deserves to feel like a princess, besides, she’s cute right?”  
“U-um...” You stutter out.  
“She’s our princess now! I’ll be the butler!” The red head scooched back his chair and stood up, making his way towards you. “How shall I serve you, what would you like to eat?” He smiled cheekily at you, enjoying the joke. He even went into a full out bow, as if he really was your servant.  
Ducking your head down slightly, you looked at the various foods spread across the table. There was a stack of fluffy pancakes that honestly looked really good, but they were out of your reach. “Could I have some pancakes please?”  
“The defender of the justice is ready to save the day!” He took your plate and made up a delicious plate of food, adding butter and syrup, as well as serving a bit of fruit on the side of your plate.  
“Thank you!” You smiled as he set the plate down. “Um, what’s your name?”  
“Oh! Right, I’m Saeyoung, and that grumpus is Jumin.”  
“We’ll introduce you to the other members later, Yoosung is still asleep, and Jaehee, V, and Saeran are all at an early class.” Zen said.  
“V?” You asked, was this guy really named after a letter?  
“He’s the dorm leader, and a photographer. It’s like his pen name. Zen’s not my real name either, it’s a stage name.”  
You gasped with excitement. “You’re an actor? I love theatre!”  
“It seems like our princess will fit right in.” He smiled, and he was rather dazzling.  
“May I ask, what classes are you taking?” Jumin said. Wow, he had a really nice voice.  
“I’m majoring professional writing and minoring in musical theatre, here, let me pull out my schedule.” You rummaged through your bag and pulled out the paper. For the first semester you would be taking basic courses, getting them out of the way before you went into the more specialized stuff.  
“Hm, it seems you’ll share classes with most of us. Jaehee and I are in your history class, Saeyoung and Yoosung are in your math class, with Saeyoung, and Zen in your english class. Zen’s also in your fundamentals of acting course. The only ones you don’t share classes with are V and Saeran.” He returned your schedule to you, and glanced at the time. “Speaking of, don’t you three have english in twenty minutes?”  
All of you exchanged panicked looks before shoveling your food in your mouth and all running for the bathrooms to brush your teeth. Once you were finished, you all dashed out the door, and you found yourself laughing at the excitement of it all. Perhaps you really wouldn’t be alone after all!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to do my best to update this frequently but it might be a little slow at first because I actually do musicals, and next week is tech week for one of them, plus I'm in school so?? This is going to be a wild ride trying to write this but I'm going to do my best!!
> 
> ~Sin


End file.
